


Kit, Ty and Dru play Truth or Dare

by Rory_writes



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 16/17 year old Dru, Fluff and Angst, Kit and Ty are 18ish, LA Institute, M/M, Reunion, TWP ages, TWP era, Truth or Dare, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_writes/pseuds/Rory_writes
Summary: After moving back to the LA Institute after three years of being away, Kit feels out of place and uncomfortable. He misses what he used to have, and misses what could have been if he hadn't left.Dru calls him out on his BS and invites Ty to join the two of them in a game of T or D.(Yes, I know this is an overdone trope, but you'll love it anyway!)
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Kit, Ty and Dru play Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote for TSC and posted to my Tumblr account! Thought it about time I transferred it here (with some light editing oops). 
> 
> This isn't beta read because I don't have a beta reader lol. If anyone wants to volunteer to be a TSC beta reader for me, message me on Tumblr (urls in end notes)!

Kit pushed the door to the den of the institute open, feeling nerves thrum through his body. Dru was in there as she always had been, watching a gory horror movie of her fascination that made Kit feel queasy to look at. She glanced up and saw the expression on his face, with a laugh she reached for the remote and switched the screen off.  
“You fight demons and can’t watch someone get stabbed?” She asked, sitting up and hugging a pillow close.

“Demons don’t bleed red like we do,” he pointed out, still standing in the doorway. She shrugged, but her interest in the conversation was already drifting.

“Are you going to come in or haunt the doorway all night?” She asked and Kit awkwardly shuffled into the room, turning on the light as he passed it. Dru blinked at the flood of light and pulled her legs under her so Kit could sit down on the couch. She studied him for a moment and he kept his eyes lowered to her shoulder, feeling too uncomfortable to meet her eyes.  
“Why haven’t you been coming to dinner?” She asked. Kit didn't really like the question, but it made him look her in the eye. He had been staying at the LA institute for close enough to a week after not stepping foot in there for three years, and he had successfully avoided every group situation- including meals.

“I eat in my room,” he said, which was true, he had been living off leftovers late at night. Tessa and Jem (and Mina) were in New York helping Cosul Lightwood-Bane and the New York Institute with an investigation, and they had left Kit in LA to be safe. He had been horrified and felt slightly betrayed because he was a fully trained Shadowhunter now and he wanted to help, but Jem and Tessa had been adamant he was to stay in LA; close, but safe. They would be disappointed to know he had been skipping meals.

“He hasn’t been to dinners either, you don’t have to skip meals to avoid him,” Dru said with a sigh. Kit felt like she had slapped him.

“Who?” Kit asked, although he knew who she was talking about. The reason Jem and Tessa were in New York was to help investigate the attacks on the Scholomance. The Centurions had all been sent to their families for the duration of the investigations, which meant Tiberius Nero Blackthorn was also in the LA Institute and Kit was very much trying to avoid him.

“Ty. You haven’t spoken to him since you arrived,” she observed. That wasn’t strictly true, Kit had said hello and goodbye to him twice since he’d arrived. 

“I mean-” 

“Hello and goodbye doesn’t count. You used to be his best friend, what happened?” Dru asked. Kit had come in here to get away from his thoughts, to be distracted from knowing Ty was under the same roof, and Dru wasn’t helping.

“I left, things changed.” Kit said gruffly, his emotional defences up. “Besides, Ty doesn’t want to talk to me,” he added. Dru laughed, most likely at his petulance.

“What makes you say that?” 

“Why would he want to?” Kit asked, he had left Ty without saying goodbye after announcing that he loved him, and finding out Kit meant nothing to him. He couldn’t face Ty, not three years later.

“You didn’t see Ty after you left,” Dru said gently and Kit looked away from her. “He’d want to talk to you.”

“This conversation is making me more uncomfortable than the movie,” Kit grumbled, sinking low in the couch cushions. Dru shrugged and reached for the remote, but Kit grabbed for it first.

“Please no, I don’t want to watch it,” he admitted, stomach turning. 

“Then leave,” the girl said and Kit blinked at her. He hadn’t expected that from her, she had always welcomed Kit’s presence before. Granted that was three years ago. Things really had changed.   
“Why did you come in here?” Dru asked, sounding a little more gentle. Kit closed his eyes and rested his head backwards against the couch, his long blonde hair flopping onto his forehead and he brushed it aside in frustration. 

“Because I’ve spent all week hiding in my room and it was starting to make me go crazy. I’m worried about my family, I miss my friend in Devon, I don’t know how to be back here… and I don’t know what to say to Ty,” he said on a fast exhale. Dru touched his knee gently and he smiled weakly.

“You wanted a distraction?” She clarified and he nodded. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what to say to me?” The voice came from the doorway and Kit sank deeper into the cushions. Oh shit.

“Hey Ty…” Dru said, taking her hand off Kit’s knee. 

“Hi. Kit what did you mean?” Ty sounded frustrated. 

“Kit and I were about to play a game,” Dru said, not giving Kit the chance to ignore or answer Ty’s question, and the mischievousness in her tone made Kit open one eye to see her. “Do you want to play?” She asked Ty. Ty cocked his head to the side and nodded once. Dru sat on the floor and patted the carpet in front of her so that the two boys sat down around her in a loose circle. Kit wanted to politely excuse himself and run for his room, but he knew Dru wouldn't let him get far. 

“What are we playing?” Ty asked, crossing his long legs in front of him and rubbing his palms along his jeans. Kit remembered the tongue tied feeling he had when he had seen Ty in his centurion uniform and was momentarily relieved that at least Ty was dressed familiarly. He could handle that. 

“Truth or Dare,” Dru said with a wicked grin. 

“Nope,” Kit said immediately, standing up. He wasn’t going to sit there and play Truth or Dare with Dru looking at him like that, not with Ty. 

“That’s where you ask someone truth or dare and they choose?” Ty asked and Dru nodded. “Okay yeah, Livvy and I used to play when we were kids,” he said and the siblings looked up at Kit. Ty was looking directly into Kit's eyes and his stomach flipped over slowly. He sat back down slowly, warily, and crossed his legs, Dru clapping excitedly. 

“Ty go first,” Dru ordered, leaning back on her palms. 

“Kit, truth or dare?” Ty said and Kit sighed, he knew Ty was going to ask him what he had been meaning before.

“Truth,” he responded obediently. 

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t know what to say to me?” He asked. Kit closed his eyes and screwed his nose up.

“I meant what I said. I don’t know what to say to you after what I did. After leaving. After saying… after saying what I said at Lake Lyn,” Kit said carefully. He couldn’t believe that had been three years ago. It still felt like it happened yesterday. As if to prove this, Livvy floated into the room and perched across from Dru, the only one in the room who couldn’t see her. 

“After telling me you loved me,” Ty confirmed. Both Dru and Livvy stared at Kit with open mouths. 

“Yes. Okay my turn!” He said hurriedly. “Dru, truth or dare?” He asked, turning his body to face her and block Ty from his line of sight. 

“Truth,” she said lazily. Kit thought for a moment and asked the first, nonsense question that came to his mind.

“Do you like dogs?” He asked and she looked incredibly disappointed in him.

“I do not mind them, the bigger the better,” Dru answered and then turned to Ty. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth please,” Ty said politely. “Don’t ask me if I like dogs,” he added as an afterthought, and Kit could feel Ty looking at him. 

“Did you miss Kit when he left?” Dru asked and Kit contemplated, for a split second, slapping her, but he could never hurt Dru. He settled for glaring at her and very intensely ignoring Ty. He didn’t even understand why he thought ignoring Ty was the way to do this, but if you ignore someone or avoid something for long enough, facing them becomes a real challenge and it had been a very long time.

“Yes, I missed Kit when he left. And I was angry and hurt that he didn’t say goodbye,” Ty answered. Kit could feel the anger and the hurt like it was his own, maybe because it was in a way. Kit had been a coward. A dramatic Herondale. However… Ty had missed him and even though he knew it was the worst time to smile, a tiny one twitched his lips.

“You missed me?” He asked, finally looking at the other boy again. 

“It is my turn to ask the question," Ty said pointedly in response and Kit raised his hands in surrender. 

“Kit, truth or dare?” 

“Truth!” He answered so quickly it was probably comical. Ty looked at Livvy for the first time since she had joined them and Kit watched her lean to her brother and whisper something to him.

“Why did you leave? More so, why did you leave without saying goodbye?” Kit was starting to really regret playing. 

“Because when you were raising Livvy you said you were nothing without her. You made it clear that I meant nothing to you. I even said that I loved you and you didn’t say it back.” Kit realised he sounded angry and hurt and lowered his voice. “I left because it hurt. Tessa and Jem are my family… I went with them and they, well they love me.” 

“Just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. I was kind of busy at the time,” Ty said, fingers twisting and twirling his headphone cords. It was like Ty had reached into Kit and popped his lung, the air seemed to stop moving through his body and his head swam violently. 

“What?” He asked, sounding like an idiot.

“I said: ‘just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean I didn’t love you.’“ Kit was openly staring now, mouth open. Even if Ty had loved him, it didn’t mean he loved him still, and it definitely didn’t mean Ty had loved him the way Kit had come to realise he had loved Ty. Still loved Ty. Would, stupidly, always love Ty. 

“Ty, truth or dare?” He whispered. Ty's lips twitched upwards.

“Truth.” 

“Do you still?” Kit asked, unable to look away.

“Do I still what?”

“Do you still love me?” Ty looked up into Kit’s eyes, grey meeting blue, and looked away again. 

“You haven’t given me a chance to find out. You’ve avoided me all week,” Ty replied, and in all fairness he had every right to say that, but Kit knew he loved Ty. Kit thought that must mean his feelings weren’t reciprocated or Ty would have already known. 

“Dru, truth or dare?” Ty asked, looking away from Kit. 

“Truth, hit me with a better one than if I like dogs,” she responded. Livvy leaned over and whispered to Ty again.

“Do you like cats?” He asked and Kit burst out laughing, sharing a smile with Livvy. The pillow Dru had been holding smacked into Ty’s face and knocked his glasses askew. Kit wanted to straighten them out, but the amused smile on Ty’s face was worth the awkwardness of the entire game.

“Yes I like cats,” she grumbled and then glared at Kit, her blue green eyes sparking. Kit felt a spark of nerves as she asked him to choose a truth or a dare. Kit had had enough of questions and chose dare.   
“I, Drusilla Blackthorn, dare you Christopher Herondale to…” she paused for dramatic effect and Kit’s heart somersaulted. “KISS Tiberius Blackthorn.” She looked so proud of herself, Kit felt the blood run out of his face.

“No,” he said quietly. 

“You have to, it’s the game,” Dru sulked. 

“He said no Drusilla, and that was mean of you.” Ty stood up abruptly and left without saying another word. Kit’s stomach was sitting at his feet and his heart was in his throat, both not where they were meant to be and both extremely uncomfortable. 

“He’s right Dru, that wasn’t very nice,” Kit said and stood up. She had looked shocked by Ty, and now looked downright childish. 

“Someone had to say something. You were both being so pathetic. At least now you’ve talked,” she said. Kit shook his head at her, swallowed his heart and turned to leave the den.

“It wasn’t up to you to make us talk, and now we have... and he’s left,” Kit said and pulled the door open from where it had closed behind Ty. Kit turned to walk down the hallway towards his room, shutting the door, and walked smack into a very solid, very warm body that had been waiting just to the left of the door. Ty’s arms went around Kit to stop him from falling and he breathed in the smell that had haunted his dreams for years: old books, ocean, desert and sage. Kit looked up into Ty’s beautiful grey eyes with his long black eyelashes and his heart stuttered. Ty was still holding him and Kit swallowed against his dry mouth. He didn’t move, he didn’t know if he could move, as Ty’s fingers gently ran up Kit’s arms and rested on his shoulders. Ty wasn’t looking into Kit’s eyes, but he wasn’t not looking at Kit either. Kit very slowly stretched up, looking at Ty’s lips. He licked his own and then they were kissing, Ty ducking his head to meet Kit’s lips. Kit’s fingers curled in Ty’s tee shirt and he gasped into the kiss when Ty’s fingers skated up his neck and into his hair. Ty pulled away first and smiled, pink cheeked and looking a little to the left of Kit’s face.  
“Woah,” Kit breathed, his hands still fisted in Ty’s shirt. “What just happened?” He asked and Ty shook his head.

“We kissed Watson,” he said and Kit’s racing heart lurched.   
“No shit Sherlock,” he murmured and Ty’s smile grew. Kit turned, backed himself against the wall and gently pulled Ty back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dru Blackthorn, why not follow me on TikTok (@raeganlei) where I cosplay her (and others)!   
> I also have tumblr: @tsc-living and @shippinggayandallthatjazz 
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
